Last Drop of Tears
by CrapEater
Summary: Luna refuses to let Draco turn her mood dark. No matter how hard Draco tried to get Luna in trouble, that girl doesn’t react. Can it be, Draco’s obsession and hatred turns out to be love?
1. Party

The puppy was so playful. All the other kids were playing with it. Draco wanted to stay away from it. His new white dress robe was too good for it. He stood by his father's side, in a circle of a little bit over weight men. His mother took him by his hand, smiling. She offered him something to drink. Draco looked at his father's back with huge eyes. As they walked out of hearing range of everybody his mother hissed at him, still with pleasant looking expression.

"Don't stand under your father like that; you're in your father's way. Go play with the puppy." Draco watched as she went off to talk to some snotty looking woman. Draco sighed. There was no way of arguing with his parents. But he didn't want to play. But he went in anyway. The puppy's spit dripped all over his new robe. It licked his face. Draco wanted to go home, to show that he was grossed out. But he couldn't, or his mother might tell him off again. The kids around him laughed at him, as puppy, who was too huge to be a puppy already, jumped on Draco. His new white robe was stained in dirt now. But he could not back out.

The sun was going down indicating the end of the day. Draco pleasantly listened to Mrs. Fudge talk, never smiling. She talks unbearably a lot, and he couldn't help himself, but to get bored. Draco remembered the scene with the puppy, from so many years ago. It seemed like forever ago. He was maybe five then. Little Draco ended up crying, and then later after the party yelled by both of his parents. He was supposed to act better then all of those kids. He was cleaner, richer, had purer blood. He shouldn't just have let go into that dog's embrace. Nobody wanted to hear, that he was told to do that. He was supposed to think on his own.

Draco sighed. The woman mistook it for something else. "Yes, those lazy teenagers have nothing better to do, but to go wreck the world. They can't even use the magic right. If it would be my wish, they would stay in school all year long…." Draco just accepted her words. His job was to entertain, to find out as much blackmail on people as possible. But he hated these parties. He was a side freak, nobody took him seriously. They were too busy soaking in their pride. A seventeen year old kid was no match for them, not physically, not mentally. And after all, he was Lucifer's brat. Off coarse he was spoiled. But they were so good, better then him for certain. Draco hated them. He hated his mother and father in the first place. Then he hated those children who laughed at him. Then he hated every self-centered adult that ever came to these parties.

His parents never let him go near that dog. Even after years, when he would walk up to an animal, his parents would tell him "You are too old for this". Somehow he changed. He wanted to be like a normal kid. He wanted to have carefree life like all the others. But he was bound to his parents responsibilities. He could not run from them.

His mind was painted black in color of hate. And there he stood wearing white. His parents tried to make him seem like an angel. When that woman would look at him, he would nod, or show some sort of sign he didn't fall asleep. She was talking of useless stuff. He better go and check on other people. Draco would wish the time would go faster, so he could go in his room and forget all about people. The sun was almost there, it almost hit the spot. He wished he could use magic to move the Sun below the Earth. But there were no spells to do his bidding. One thing he was looking forward was tomorrow, he was leaving for Hogwarts. Another year, his last one it would be. Maybe during this one he would make something of himself worthwhile. But that's what he thought last year and a year before that one. As he played perfect sideshow, Draco imagined himself in his room. His suite case already packed by house elves. His cat, Shadow, seating on his bed waiting for him to return. He would finally relax.

He was still at this party, but his mind was back in the place he actually liked.

_phew, second shot at romance story... doesn't looks like it, but... hope you enjoy this._


	2. Fight

"I gonna miss you!" Luna hugged her dad. He kissed her on her forehead

"Be good. I might take you to Russia when you come back for Christmas." Her dad said.

"Wouldn't it be too cold over there, maybe we should go there in summer?" Luna thought about it.

"We'll see."

Luna held on to her dad for a while longer. He was her best friend. They spend every moment they could together. After her mom passed away, her dad held on to her. She was so precious to him. And she held tight onto him. She didn't want him to lose his like, she did her mother. Not even in her nightmares could she imagine living without him.

"You should go, or you'll be late," her dad pointed over to clock. It was already five minutes to eleven. Luna hugged him one last time, and ran through the barrier, waving at her Dad. She dragged her baggage behind her, onto the train. She caught sight of flaming red hair. She went after it. She opened the door of a compartment. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus and Dean looked at her. She felt a little bit uncomfortable. What if they didn't want her here? But she had nowhere else to go. They were the only kind of friends she had at Hogwarts.

"Hello," Luna said. Ginny greeted her with smile. She was the only Ravenclaw here. It was kind of awkward to her. She sat next to Ginny. Long hoot was heard, and the train began moving. The compartment door opened, and John, Ginny's friend, ran in. The acceleration of the train, almost made him fall on Ron. Quickly he sat on the other side of Ginny. Here it was a chance for Luna to feel left out. She watched as they all joined into talking and joking. They were so obsessed about Quidditch. She just kept silent. There were other things to life then Quidditch. She tried to say something a few times, either she wasn't heard, or there were some awkward silences for a while. She gave up. She tried to escape this place.

Luna leaned to glass, staring out of the window. They were passing many farms. Cows, horses, donkeys, sheep were seeing sometimes feeding on grass. The plain seemed to go forever, only far away there were some hills, later becoming mountains.

"What some?" Ginny asked her.

"Huh?" Luna wasn't listening.

"Want some snacks?" Ginny asked her again. On the small table laid many sweets, but Luna wasn't hungry.

"It's ok," she said, drifting away again.

This summer she went hiking into the mountains with her father. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she never went anywhere with her friends. She always was with her dad. The air was so fresh. Deep forest surrounded them. It was hard to make a tent without using any magic. But her dad wanted her to experience it. He told her that wizards missed out on a lot of things that muggles get a chance to do. She just could imagine herself being back there again, reliving all those wonderful moments.

The door burst open. Malfoy followed by his crony walked into the compartment. It was none of her business. She didn't want to get involved in it. Her eyes were watching, but she wanted to be unnoticeable. Luna had a dreamy look on her face, just as usual. Somehow her mind wouldn't drift off. She watched as they paraded in front of her. Ginny next to her tensed, so did everyone. Malfoy picked up some chocolate frogs, then threw them all over the floor, saying insulting things. But they weren't meant for me, were they? I got to stay out of this. Luna thought. She was uncomfortable around people who she didn't know well. She didn't know well anybody at Hogwarts. She just didn't like Malfoy. He was mean, greedy jerk.

She couldn't wait to come back home. She'll be taking a trip to Russia her second time. They went there before to fish, but this time they were going to Moscow, sightseeing.

"You shouldn't mix with this bunch. Or you'll get mentally retarded, like them. Alter all you were send to Ravenclaw, the first idiot from Ravenclaw I know." Draco talked to Luna for the first time. Ravenclaws think too much of themselves. Don't be the one who's being used, be the user. Draco thought. Luna looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Luna looked up at Malfoy. Did he talk to her?

"Weirdo," Malfoy said. "Mugblood," he exited the compartment. Luna stared at his back, still dreamy looking. She didn't know what to do. She's just going to ignore it. That's all. Everyone else were on their feet. It was the last straw for Ron. He lunched himself on Malfoy, turning him around, and hitting him on his face. Hermione gasped. Luna just stared. She never wanted it to end like this. She was the one who nobody ever noticed. How did this end up like this. Luna was just about to say it, but Hermione said it before her.

"He's not worth it," Hermione said haughtily. Nobody listened. Harry, Seamus and Dean saw an opportunity to show Malfoy. They lunched for Malfoy, only to be blocked by Crabb and Goyle. Ginny already was casting spells to paralyze those two. Ron was punching Malfoy's face out in the hallway. Some people were peering out of their compartment doors, to see what's going on. Thankful to Ginny, the Harry, Seamus and Dean ran out to have some of it too. Apparently Ginny decided to freeze everyone.

"Petrificus Totalus," she said, waving her wand five more times. Unable to move, the guys piled on top of each other.

And Luna just watched. She wanted to stop it, but how? Ginny did that already. She thanked Ginny, as they dragged everyone in the compartment, shutting the door. Malfoy's nose was bleeding, and he already had a black eye. Luna just gasped. So she really was part of this group. But if she wasn't there, this fight would never happen. She tried to be unnoticeable. She didn't want any part of this. The girls unfroze the boys, but Malfoy and his crony were dragged to another compartment with younger Gryffindor students. Goyle and Crabb were heavy. They didn't bother to unfreeze any of them. The rest of the way, they had a peaceful trip.

But it bothered Luna. What would she do next time Malfoy decided to insult her? Will she be able to defend herself? She just sat quietly by the window. She didn't care what he would say. Words couldn't hurt her.

_review and tell me what u think... oh yeah i don't know if to makea tragic ending, or a happy ending._


	3. Ink

Luna was back in Ravenclaw Common room. The other girls all walked in groups, only she was all by herself. They don't know what they are doing, she thought. She pictured them as if she was close to them. She couldn't judge them, because she didn't know them well. They did unfriendly things to her. But she still cared about them. All who were given life are precious. If she was close to them, and they died, she would care very much.

The morning was bright. Luna let rays enter her body, and bring warmness. She tucked her wand behind her ear. She remembered her mother well. She was always alive. She couldn't let go of her. Her mother lived in her heart. Her mother would always tuck her wand behind her ear. She said it was easier to reach like this. Luna would spend hours watching her mother work. She's the one who invented spells, for people like her. All the witches and wizards of all times were supposed to be thankful to spell makers, for bringing so many spells to life, to make their life easier. They risked a lot. She wanted to have her mother's spirit, and kindness. Some people thought she was psycho, they told her rude things. But she never let them bring her down. She always treated a stranger with kindness. She helped out the one who needed her.

Luna wanted to be just like her mom. She held on tight to every memory she had of her. She didn't want to lose her again. She missed her so much. She loved her still so much. If love was magic, she would meet her, no matter what.

Luna automatically walked down for breakfast. In her mind she was back in old attic, talking with her. She always smiled, and dressed weird. She always was strong about what she believed in. She trusted her head, not the media. Luna would seat in the corner, always watching her mom work. She tried out new spells. She researched to make spells to do a certain job. She read a lot. It smelled weird in the attic. And the old books smelled really ancient. Her mom would practice spells, and make things do the most unusual things. She made one book read itself, and a chair do a back flip while she was seating on it.

The breakfast went by smoothly, and Charms were pretty much as usual. She sat there, she listened, she practiced, she went. She didn't like to do things because someone told her to. She liked to do them because she thought so. But when the one who tells her to something and her will agree, it's pretty hard to get by with your pride.

"Loony Lovegood," Luna heard someone say. She didn't know who. "Ahh, she's ignoring me, how rude." Did someone just talk to me, Luna thought. She looked around. Draco Malfoy and his crony were laughing. "Why don't you say hello at least. Don't you know good manners?"

"Erm… Hi," Luna said uncertainly. Draco only laughed.

"Did you bring me a gift?" He asked. He moved closer on her. Luna looked around confused. Passersby stared. "How about this ink," he grabbed her silver ink. It was a gift from her father. He told her it was just like her eyes.

"Give it back, please," Luna tried to reach for it. Malfoy held it away from her, and examined it.

"You mean this worthless crap. It's too good for you." He laughed sadistically, as Luna tried to reach for it again. She heard a crash. Her eyes were wide open. She stared at the floor. Silver ink was spilled all over it.

"Oops, my bad, if I didn't have annoying pesky kid trying to grab it out of my hand, I might have held it better." He laughed, and walked off. Luna looked at it with huge eyes. She couldn't believe someone would do something so cruel to someone else. He could have stolen it, and then gave it back at the end of the year, but simply break it. She didn't know what to do. Should she have her revenge, or ignore him. She chose to ignore him for now. Tears rolled to her eyes, but she held them back. She wasn't a baby anymore. She won't let him ruin her day. She's better then that.

"What happened?" Someone asked her friendly. She looked up, staring confused. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked up to her.

"Malfoy broke my ink." She said helplessly. Their expressions changed to anger. But Hermione was faster to talk then any of them.

"I can fix it," Hermione cast a spell, and the ink was back the way it was five minutes ago.

"Thanks," Luna said. She felt her beads on her neck. Her mother used to wear them. She said they brought her good luck. Maybe they were bringing her good luck now, like they did for her.

"Haven't he learned his lesson?" Ron said, as they walked off. Luna held the ink in her hand, and started off for another casual day.

That girl just gets on my nerves, Malfoy thought. She was so retarded; she didn't even do anything to stop me. She makes me mad. I don't know why, but she does. She wasn't even smart enough to get mad over it or something. She just stood with stupid look on her face staring at broken ink. Who would get so worked up about some bottle of ink? You could have gotten it anywhere. Draco sighed; he shouldn't be thinking about such stuff, it was a waste of his time.

_just something special to say. Review. lol. I wanna know what u think. Tell me if u enjoyed it._


	4. Will you?

The Slytherin Common room had a cold feeling to it. The room was lighted with magic, for the fire torches gave out cold greenish light. The bare grey stone was in some sort of pattern. The common room was supposed to give a feeling of fanciness, and business. But to Draco it just felt plain cold. Draco was never fascinated by Salazar's design. He never found comfort in this place. He walked over to fire place. The magic fire changed its colors sometimes from green to blue, then to silver, and then back to green.

Draco took out sweets out of inner pocket of his robe. It was like ritual by now. Whenever his mother sends him sweets, which she would do almost everyday, he would throw them away. He got then ever since his first year. At first he liked them, but eventually he got annoyed. His mother didn't send sweets to him, because she cared, she sent them to him because it made them look rich, and like they cared about their child. The falsehood made Draco hate it. Hate every bit of it, but he couldn't get away from it. He was raised on falsehood.

He remembered seeing his father in his earlier years. It seemed to him, his father had so much power, he was so popular. Draco wanted to be just like him. And his father would tell him, how to use people, how to find their weak spot. Draco would listen, and fill his head with his father's words.

If you can't have it, make sure nobody would ever have it. Somehow those words rang through his mind. His father said them, when he was showing him the dungeons of their Castle. The devices of torture, still left from Dark Lord's time, were left there. His father would sell some of them. He tried to get rid of them for a profit. All of that stuff was illegal. And they got few close calls from Ministry, but Ministry is filled with too many fools, for them to proof anything.

'If you dishonor this family, you may find yourself being the one testing these,' his father threatened him pointing at torture devices. Draco shivered as he remembered. His father almost never yelled at him, or threatened him. Every abrupt words from him, were really real.

His mind almost erased it from his memory. His father was really mad, after his second year. Was it about Chamber of Secrets? As Draco came home from school, he was furious. Somehow he blamed Draco for his plan failing. For him almost being discovered, and losing his job. He could have been sent to Azkaban. Draco must have said something. Then the memories were dark in Draco's memory. He couldn't remember it clearly. He just felt pain. Was it something that he said that led it to these events? After that he never showed any attitude with his father. He feared him.

Draco watched as the sweets turned into ashes in the fire place. He told his thoughts, to stay away from his family. Draco wanted to fill this time with something. Certainly talking to Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't do it. They both were so dumb, it was a torture talking to them.

Two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Draco heard a snotty voice. Parkinson was the only one who did that to him. She tried so much to make him like her, that the effect was exactly the opposite. Draco was so annoyed with her. She was such a suck up. But it was easy to play with her feelings, and she was useful to Draco.

"Parkinson, I know it's you," Draco said. She let go of his head, and moved to seat next to him.

"Hello Draco."

"Afternoon Parkinson," he replied as usual.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Pancy?" Parkinson said. Draco waited for her to continue, she always did. "Can you help me with my DADA homework?"

Draco knew perfectly well, she didn't need any help with her homework. He could learn a few things from her. But that was the way she asked him for attention.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" Draco asked, as he headed for a desk in the corner of the common room, with Parkinson. It will get his mind off things.

The twilight filled the air, as Sun was ending today's journey across the sky. Few small waves were sent over the glass lake, by Hogwarts' castle. Forbidden forest was darkening, with its many mysteries, as Luna sat by the lake watching the squid. She listened to the soft wind, as it whistled by her, sending her hair in disorder. She heard footsteps. It was about time Harry would come. They didn't really talk anywhere else, but here. She turned around. Smile spread over her face.

"Oh hello Harry," she said smiling. Ever since last year they would come up here, in evenings and talk, nothing important, just what they believe in, their plans, their future. Harry sat next to her.

"Hey, Luna." Harry liked that smile. It brought warmness into his heart. Her eyes were always dreamy. Harry always wondered what she was keeping behind those closed gates into her soul. What was so wonderful that kept her away from reality?

"A mermaid was looking out of the lake, just few minutes ago," Luna said.

"I've seen them, in Three Wizard Tournament," Harry replied.

"Do you think they have a kingdom down there?"

"Yes, with its own castle, and statues, and people." Harry said. "Does Malfoy bother you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Not really," Luna said. She didn't want to think of that brat.

"Don't let him push you around. He can be real bastard."

"Result of bad rising," Luna's eyes were watching the squid. Maybe I should give it a try, Harry thought.

"Would you like to go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop with me?" Harry asked uncertainly. Luna looked at him, her eyes focused for once. She wasn't sure he was for real. She had a suspicion it was some sort of a prank. But it was worth trying.

"Sure." Harry smiled, as he heard the answer. Maybe he was really in love? How did this happen, how did he fall in love with Looney Lovegood? But she was the one who stood by him, when nobody else did. She comforted him, and he could rely on her.

Luna wasn't sure, if she liked Harry, or maybe she did. But it was worth finding out.

_here, new improved chapter 4... review!_


	5. Change

The hallways were warm brown color, and the light just added something to it. Draco watched as students passed by him. He wasn't welcomed here, and he knew perfectly why. But somehow he wanted to feel accepted. He wanted to go through a crowded hallway, with everybody looking at him and smiling, to walk around school with real friends, not some overgrown apes. Someone who he could talk to, and they would understand him. But it wasn't meant to be, the day he was born in Malfoy's family.

Malfoy's family was old, ancient. The traditions were passed down from hundreds of years ago. He was told not to make wrong friends, or else. So he did like he was told. He was taught to act like he was always in control, so he did as he was told. He was told to join Death Eaters, so he did as he was told. There was no freedom in his life. Draco always did as he was told by his parents, he was raised so.

Today just wasn't the day. This year just wasn't the year. He had no will, or desires to torment someone today. His anger turned into angst. These days he just wanted to do something crazy, something that a Malfoy would never do. Just take his chances, and try to escape from his prison cell. But to where? Nobody liked him. Everybody was his enemy. In Slytherin, there are no loyalties, there are allied. So far he had all of them. But if they get a chance, they would betray him, and take away from him everything he got.

Something just felt different, as he walked through out his normal day. Draco just couldn't put his finger on it. The feeling of life itself has changed. And Draco was left confused, trying to catch up, with time, and changes. Big waves came upon his mind, covering up with water, his every thought, and leaving him there trying to save its own life. It was his last year at Hogwarts. Maybe this year he will make something of himself that will satisfy him. But every year he came here with this reason, and every year he left empty handed. He was a prefect, a Quidditch team seeker, and captain. He had power around Hogwarts, and connections, but it wasn't enough. Something awoke inside his heart. Something that told him, it wouldn't make him happy where he was about to go. It would make his father happy. It would make his mother happy. But it wouldn't make him happy.

The clouds stumbled under the sun, covering the light, and turning it into a shadow. Potter walked by him with Looney Lovegood. Draco looked at them, it was as if they didn't notice him.

"What a perfect couple?" Draco taunted, "Lovegood the weird Looney, with famous, wait famously psycho Harry Potter." Draco laughed. Something just got Draco fired up. Maybe it's the sight of Potter. "Must be getting desperate to go for that weirdo." Draco smirked. Parkinson was following him, with his cronies. She laughed, and walked next to Draco. Draco learned to ignore his cronies, who followed him around, because they didn't have any brains to do it on their own.

"Shut your face, Malfoy," Harry turned around. If remarks about him wouldn't get to him, remarks about Luna would do the job.

"Ooo! He's getting attitude with me. I'm so scared. He's too much of a coward to do anything. " Draco drawled. He called Harry a coward that worked on every Gryffindor.

Harry felt anger surge inside him. He took out his wand. It was pointing straight at Draco. But Draco only smirked.

"That thing doesn't scare me," Draco said, taking out his own. But it should, that thing defeated the Dark Lord himself.

The first spell was already flying toward him, but he could dodge it easily, he was a seeker after all. He moved a little bit, and watched as the bluish flash sped past him, hitting a statue. As the statue tipped over it collided with a suit of amour, breaking apart. Draco laughed.

"Learn to aim," he was about to walk off, when a Professor sped toward them. Draco smiled, this is about to get interesting.

"What's going on here?" Professor Vector almost ran toward them.

"Potter and Luna were trying to attack me, but instead they seemed to be attacking that statue," he pointed toward the place, where a crash just occurred. Potter did it. He was the hero now. He cast the spell.

"Luna didn't take any part in this!" Potter exclaimed.

"Yes, Luna cast a spell also. I think it was all her wacky idea to knock out a statue." Pancy said. Draco didn't need her back up. Malfoy's explanation was enough for Professor.

"20 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, for destroying historic statue, and also a detention." Draco didn't see that coming. But it only made it even better.

"Have fun in detention," Malfoy's lips formed the words, as he walked past Potter. He made sure the silent words got to Potter and Luna. Somehow tormenting Potter satisfied Malfoy. But maybe it was about Luna? Who knows… Malfoy continued with his normal day, followed by his crony.

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. How can this be?

It was an early morning. Sun was just rising over the mountains. Luna watched as the school owl departed from Owlery, on her new quest. It soon faded into the bright sun. Luna couldn't see the tawny owl anymore. She missed her father so badly. They exchanged letters sometimes. Since Voldermort died nothing new ever happened in to him. He was such a sugar demon, and he always liked to write. Sometimes, he would tell her, how much she looked like her mom. It would make her proud. She didn't know why, but she always wanted to be just like her mom. But she remembered how different they were when she was still alive. She was out there, and outgoing, while shy Luna sat in the corner watching, her admiring her. Her dad could always understand her, because he was just as shy as her. Luna opened her heart to him, when she passed away.

She walked downstairs. Mornings were her favorite time of the day. She felt fresh. Every night, her strength would be restored, for her to have a new beginning. It was a long way down to Great Hall, but she liked having early breakfast. She walked down it seemed forever, but she was already used to it. She lived in Hogwarts for six years now, and she loved it, no matter what people did to her.

Why Malfoy hated her so much? She didn't do anything to him. His actions were unreasonable. Almost every time Luna saw Malfoy, he tormented her. His words really hurt, but Luna chose to erase them out of her memory. She didn't feel anything toward Malfoy anymore. No despise, no hatred, no love. She thought to herself, that he wasn't worth her feeling anything toward him. She didn't want to hate anybody, but maybe deep in her heart she hated him. She watched as she passed Malfoy. Why was he going up? Did he plan to frame somebody? Wait, he didn't say anything to me? But why?

Malfoy watched Luna secretly as he passed her. She was looking for once 'in this world'. Maybe it was her reacting to him now. Why did this girl just got him so fired up? Why couldn't he keep himself out of her way? She was a Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. Why did he think of her almost everyday? Why didn't he do anything to her this time? It just bothered him. He didn't know what was happening to him. Lately he saw world differently. The rising sun looked different. The colors around him were either fuller, or unsatisfying. Maybe I am lying to myself? He thought. But nah… couldn't be… But when he saw her with Potter, he just couldn't watch them together.

He sighed, as memories overflowing him, taking him away into a fast running stream.

"You are a waste!" He heard her voice, and then he heard his.

"Yes, I know I'm a waste."

"You waste time. You can't even act decently." He looked into the eyes of his mother.

"Yes, I waste time, I can't act decently," he mustered. His heart was shouting against it, but it was his way of softening the pain, or multiplying it a thousand times.

"You're not worth this family. You will never find happiness." She told him. And he just mindlessly said.

"I know I'm not worth this family. I'll never find happiness."

The words stung his heart. Draco felt all air pushed out of his lungs for a while. He leaned against a wall. Thanks Goodness, his cronies weren't following him right now. He tried to breath and calm his mind, but it all was swirling too fast. He couldn't control it. He didn't know what to do. But he had some time before school starts, before he has to face people again. He sat down against warm wall. It felt so good, and quite. He wished it would stay always like this. He felt everything falling back in place. He was ready to continue. But in nagged him, he didn't wanted to anything.

He changed his mind of sending an owl to his father, and instead walked back down into the Great Hall trying to have breakfast. He watched Luna finish her breakfast, and storm out as she saw him. Draco laughed. He liked her long blond hair. And when he looked into those grey eyes, it was weird how it made him feel. But his smile was gone as Crabbe and Goyle walked into the Great Hall. At this rate he will never find happiness. Draco sighed. Luna seemed to hold something for him. Why did he always tried to make her get angry at him? Why didn't she ever notice him? Why did she keep smiling after he insulted her? As she would walk out on him, he wanted to turn her around, and ask. But what did he want to ask?

'Stop lying to yourself,' Draco heard a sarcastic voice inside him. 'You are obsessed with her.'

'No I'm not.'

It only laughed. Then it was gone. Draco was confused. When he looked into her eyes, what was that that he felt? Can it be happiness? Draco shook his head. No way, it's the Looney Lovegood! But I am lying to myself. What if I…

"WHAT!" Draco shouted out loud. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him.

"We didn't say anything." His cronies quickly said. Draco turned to look around. Did he just say it out loud? But nobody was in the Great Hall accept them at this hour. Did he really like her? No. Did he really love her?

_i have more to come soon! and **REVIEW!** you lazy buns. I like this chapter hope u do to. and REVIEW! tell me what u think, i gatta know. _


	7. Painful Kiss

The common room was just as usual lighted bright with green and silver. Draco sighed. What is up with me lately? Why do I feel like all the colors fade? The common room seems to be so dull and dark, when it's lit bright by so many green and silver fires. It seems to be impossible to do homework in this darkness. Draco stood up and done something he never done before. He went to study in the library. He walked out of dungeons, as bright sunlight hit his eyes, blinding him for few seconds. As he saw warm brown walls, instead of cold stone, hopes lifted up inside him. For what? Nothing happened yet, and he wasn't looking forward to anything.

Out of corner of his eye he saw a flesh of dirty blonde long hair. He suddenly turned around, and saw Luna turn from behind of a corner. She hesitated, but walked firmly forward. And again Draco felt something pulse inside him. He felt blood flow to his head.

"Good evening, oh so no weird Looniest Looney." He laughed hearing the stupidity of himself. What was that? He couldn't stop himself. He had to say something. But he didn't want to be mean. "Enjoy your detention." And all of a sudden a butter bear beads floated into Draco's hand. "Hmm… I wonder how much, I can sell it for." Draco examined the beads.

"Enjoy, I have tons of those," she just smiled at him, and without saying anything she turned around and started her way off.

"Didn't your mother teach you good manners, you're supposed to say 'Bye-bye Master'

?" Draco shouted after her, smirking. It struck Luna like lightning. How dare he speak about my mother! But the bare remembrance of her mother's calmness, kept her walking forward. She tried to ignore it, but that comment really got to her. Her mom was a good mother. She was wonderful, full of wisdom. He didn't know her. How could he say anything about her?

Draco watched as Luna stumbled away. Why wouldn't she ever get mad at him? Why did she keep his comments past her? Why didn't she notice him? He wanted to walk up to her. Take her by her shoulders. Turn her around, and shout in her face. Why she never look him in the eyes? Why did she have him fired up? Why couldn't he stop smirking? Why couldn't he stop stupid insults flying out of his mouth? Draco stood there in agony of anger, aching with despair.

He left his cronies, for he found no comfort near them. He only searched happiness. He only wanted to grasp it, just to feel it. He didn't know what it was, he wasn't sure. It said to bring peace and calmness. But when he felt it, it only made him uneasy, and unsatisfied. It made him try to get everything that was good for himself.

But his thoughts were interrupted. He heard a giggle coming from a corner. A girl stood there with blonde hair.

"First time in love?" She asked. Draco reminded himself, that that's what it was. His feelings were as red as love. How did she know? Was he this obvious?

"What do you want?" Draco asked her unpleasantly. He soon recognized her. She was the exchange student from, France. They exchanged students for the first time to improve the relationships between magical schools. He never much paid attention to her, though some made fuss around her. She was none of his business. And he always thought she was a snotty brat. She was in sixth year and sadly was sorted into Slytherin.

"It's just so fun to watch you acting all awkward around her. Who knew that jerk had a life?" She giggled again. How annoying, Draco thought.

"Are all girls from France are so arrogant? Or you're not the best candidate for this whole project? They were trying to test for a good student, with nice personality. How could this happen? They must be running low on qualifying candidates." Draco faked caring voice, making it high pitched from time to time, with intonation. Somehow he didn't want to talk to her.

"So it's really true love then." She moved forward, till she was right in front of Malfoy. She pressed her finger against Draco's cheek, and slid it down. "You've got some looks," her red lips moved to form the words.

Draco looked down on her with his cold eyes. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "But I'm not interested in sluts." Now it was his turn to smirk.

"And you've got some nerve." All of a sudden her hand jerked into sliding against his face, and Draco was left looking left out. "Oh my gosh! Your skin!" she exclaimed. "Do you use lotion or something?"

"It's family's signature." Draco smirked. "And do try to keep your hands off of me. It might get infected."

The girl moved away. She took out her lipstick, and applied thick layer on her lips. Draco rolled his eyes and started on his way, when she called out.

"Don't you want to get your reward?" She said in voice that told she was talking to five year old. She rushed over to him, and… kissed him? Draco felt her lips lock with his. Her tongue sinking into his mouth. The vivid feeling of pleasure emerged. But pleasure wasn't the same as happiness. It would weather away as her lips would move apart. It won't give him happiness, it will only take it away. He had to stop it. Draco pushed her away from him, showing disgust on his face.

"Didn't you enjoy it? I certainly did. I left my reward for your rudeness." Draco felt something was wrong with his face. He felt his skin, it was dry.

"What did you do?" He protested.

"Nothing much. And do try to act as if you love her, or you'll regret later, just like you'll regret your rudeness."

As Draco stumbled across his cronies, who went out to look for him, but they could never find him unless he didn't want them to. They looked at him shocked. Crabbe and Goyle both seemed uncomfortable.

"What is it, you morons?" Draco asked. Goyle elbowed Crabbe.

"Your face…" he stopped.

"Spit it out."

"It's paler then usual. It seems grayish to me." Draco felt again the skin on his face. It was dry and unpleasant to feel. He didn't want his enemies to see him like this. He'd be the laughing stalk of whole school. Immediately Draco went into bathroom. He looked himself over in a mirror. His skin was unusually unhealthy looking, as if he was more then hundred years old. The grayish tone was definitely present. Only now did he realize what happened. What should he do? The bitch poisoned him. He felt like casting _crutiatus_ on her. It's not likely she'll get punished… she was after all an exchange student. She'll most likely be asked to leave. Only best was supposed to be given to her, so that other schools will think good of Hogwarts.

But as he ran to the Hospital wing, somehow he was brought back to what she said.

'…do try to act as if you love her…" those words ran through his mind. And for once, he wished he could shout to all the world, that he loved her. If everyone knew that he loved her, what would he do? He ran into the Hospital wing, without running into anybody on the way. After all he took a shortcut. What would he do, if she knew he loved her? What would he do if they went out? He would send her flowers, and spend time with her down by the lake. But Potter was going out with her! And she was never his. She never liked him, and she never will. But what if in his wildest dreams, they would seat by the lake and talk just talk, together, as close friends.

He had to do something about her detention. He didn't want her to spend hours with Potter, he didn't want her to be close to him. He wanted her to be with him.

A little embarrassed, he told Madam Pomferry nurse what happened. She sighed with relief, and started casting spells over him. Draco patiently waited.

"Dear, I'll have a word with Andie. Have a lotion, it will help your skin to heal faster. Use it twice a day in the morning and evening. You can go dear." Draco gladly walked out of the Hospital wing.

It's really love! Draco thought. He was about to turn on the way to Professor Vector classroom. He walked through many hallways, till he finally walked to that door. He stood outside the classroom. He was about to knock but his hand froze in the mid air. Something stopped him. He wanted to confess, so that Luna would be free of the blame. But he was afraid. He was afraid of the thought if the whole schooled discovered that he like Looney Lovegood. People would laugh at him, just as he laughed at them. He wasn't sure it would bring him happiness. His eyes saddened, and silently he walked away.

_and just as usual final words of mine!_

**REVIEW **


	8. The Dreadful Detention

_Author Note: bit thanks to my reviewers! YA MAKE ME FEEL SO SPIECIAL_

The sun was hidden behind dark clouds, threatening to rain any minute now. Draco heard lightning, and the whole class looked uncomfortable every time they heard the loud boom. Draco rolled his eyes, as Longbottom almost jumped off his seat as another bolt struck. And the noisy day droned on. Draco yawned; it was his last wish to stay in this class today. He felt tired and sleepy.

Today was the day of the detention. And it was another perfect opportunity for Potter to get closer to Luna. Why did he ever have to get her involved in this? Somehow he wanted tonight to be there instead of Potter, just being there for Luna. He wanted to torture Potter, more then he did in previous years. Draco grinned at himself. That feeling was so familiar to Draco, the feeling of jealousy. He wanted Luna all to himself.

Just as he left the class, his face darkened, as he saw Potter hug Luna. And again, the fifth time this week, he found himself in front of the door leading to Arithmancy with his hand frozen in mid air, and cold sweat running down his back. He couldn't just turn himself in, but he didn't want Potter to spend any more hours with Luna then he already did.

All of a sudden the door swung open. And Professor Vector peered out.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, I see you're here again," Professor Vector smiled friendly, as Draco looked shocked into his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I knew it all along, that u were staying for maybe about half an hour behind my door." Now Vector was smirking madly. "Come in," he welcomed Draco in. Still shocked looking Draco walked inside his classroom.

"But Professor, how did you know?"

"Please take a seat," Professor pointed toward one of the desks, in front row, as he in turn set down only in his own desk.

"Would you like to tell me something, Mr. Malfoy?" their eyes locked together again. Draco gave a big sigh; it was too late for him to keep silent.

"Professor, remember when you gave detention to Potter and Lovegood. Well, Lovegood didn't have anything to do with it. I lied. I'm sorry Professor." Professor patiently watched Draco.

"I'm really impressed. You have shown enormous amount of character to confess. So I suppose you would like for Lovegood, to go free from detention?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco softly answered.

"I already mailed Filtch that two students will be coming to detention." He looked Draco over again. "So does it sounds fair to you, that you shall replace Lovegood tonigh, in detention?"

"Yes," Draco answered. He never saw it coming, but he felt weird, regretful of what he done to Lune.

"Alright then, 10 pointed from Slytherin for lying, and a detention to you Mr. Malfoy. You're going to have to go in there instead of Lovegood. But for doing something so unlikely for Slytherin student," Professor smirked, "15 points to Slytherin." Draco smiled in relief.

"You may go now, have a nice day," Professor in turn smiled at him, as Draco stormed out of the classroom.

"Harry!" He turned around to face Luna, as she ran toward him holding a parchment.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. She looked so excited.

"I just got this, check this out!" She exclaimed, gasping for air, after her quite long run. She handed him over a letter. Quickly, Harry's eyes moved, through it, reading.

"Sorry, I won't be able to join you," Luna looked away. She knew it was weird, that she was looking forward to a detention, but she thought every minute she spend talking with Harry was worth it.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that you don't have to go." Harry smiled gently.

"It's just weird, how my detention was cancelled all of a sudden."

"Well you didn't so anything wrong. I bet someone told on Malfoy," Harry smirked.

"Poor Malfoy, never was proven wrong," Luna giggled.

Meanwhile Malfoy, after receiving his later about detention, was struck with realization, that he will be spending this evening with none other then his least favorite person. Potter. He fell into classy leather armchair, in Slytherin Common room, groaning. It was one of the stupidest things he has ever done. He should have never confessed. He should have never ganged up on Luna. Instead, he should have asked her out first chance he got. Well that's another one of the stupidest ideas he ever had.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy came over. Draco sighed. She gave him a look. "I have never seen you so depressed, accept the time when you failed of kicking Potter out of school."

Now Draco was glaring at Pansy angrily.

"Not now, Pansy," Draco looked away.

"You called me Pansy!" She gasped. But then seeing the mellow expression on Draco's face, she became serious again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a detention tonight. I'll be joining Potter." And again, Pansy gave out a gasp, only a different kind of gasp.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," and with those Draco stood up, and walked out of Slytherin Common room. It was almost time to go up to the trophy room, where the detention shall be held. Unhappily, he decide to go there early.

Harry felt depressed. He would be spending this detention all by himself, or if he gets unlucky in the company of Filch. Why was he so fast to attack Malfoy? If he just kept his cool….

_Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… Idiot… _Draco and Harry kept repeating to themselves, as they walked into the Trophy Room.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Came to stink up the air with your presence?" Potter looked surprised.

"My, my Potter, such an angry words. Your date with Filtch would no doubt shall turn out interesting." They exchanged angry glances.

"What do you want Mal…" But he was interrupted.

"Cut the chit chat." Filtch's voice came in interrupting. And like that all the conversations were stopped, with a long lecture of how if they let him, Filtch would treat the student who got a detention. Well nobody sane would ever let him torture the students. Draco rolled his eyes at that squib. He didn't care for one word that squib had to say.

Harry was very relieved when Filtch finished his stupid lectured, and handed them a bucket of water and a few rugs. Wordlessly two of them started each on opposite side. Harry gave Draco a few dirty looks that made Draco almost crack up. But he kept his silence, for Filtch was carefully monitoring him, by seating on a chair and reading a book. Draco smirked as he saw a title, 'How to Cope With Being a Squib'. But he was soon grossed out by steins on the floor, which looked like someone threw up there. He carefully ignored them, going over of wiping dust of the trophies. It seemed like he have been here for days. His hands were sore and tired, and his mouth sore form all the silence, as they finally were finished with the trophies. The only thing that was left, was to wash the floors, with the rugs they received earlier. Malfoy started in farthest corner from the gross stein on the stone floor. While Potter wasn't so fortunate, just like with the trophies they started on opposite sides. And soon Draco noticed Potters hesitation, with a little smirk. But Potter just moved on, careful avoiding the stein.

"Potter, you missed a spot." Draco was smirking real wide, as Harry giving him a dirty look moved back to scrub it.

It was Harry's second time of cleaning this room. And he didn't like it. He cleaned up his own trophy tenderly. But how did Malfoy end up in the detention? Whoever told on him done a good job. Harry grinned at the thought. He carefully watched that Filtch was back to his reading, and Malfoy eyes were fixed on the floor. Harry touched his wand. Without a word, the next moment the stein was gone and Harry proceeded on cleaning the rest of the floor. Malfoy gave him a glare, and then turned back. Harry just kept grinning.

_Author-Note:_

_I NEED YOU SUPPORT PEOPLE! COME ON AND **REVIEW**! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, EVEN IF YOU THINK IT"S THE MOST CRAPPIEST STORY OR CHAPTER EVER_


	9. Halloween Morning

Halloween Morning

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the pink blossoms of the cherry trees causing dazzling patches of light to show in the trees' shadows. The ground was covered with pale pink petals and the sweet aroma of the flowers spreadthrough the air.

His eyes fell upon the girl. She stared into distance, spacing out. She might have being lost in the woods. She looked as if she belonged amidst this flower forest. She stood admiring blossoms by a crystal clear stream under purple branches. The colorful stones decorated the bottom of the stream.

He froze in enchantment for she was the most pretty girl he had ever seeing. She softly giggled as she noticed him stare at her. The wind gently blew her hair out about her, and her eyes glistened with the sunlight.

Her smile was innocent and pure.

Draco made a step towards her. He held out his hand and reached out to her, but she shivered and stepped back, her eyes bewildered with fear. He tried to take another step, desperate to show that he meant no harm, but this time she turned around, her long blonde hair swung behind her and she ran as fast as nature allowed her.

The splashes sounded as she ran across the stream bare feet. But now she stood on the other side. It was as if a boarder was drawn between them. He on one side the she on the another side. It was as if they were meant to live in different worlds, never co-existing together. She looked at him for few seconds and then she turned around to blossoms and started making a blower bouquet, as if nothing happened. Draco made a step toward the stream but suddenly her head turned toward him. Her eyes confused in question. He made another step and this time she turned around and ran hard and fast away.

"Wait!" He shouted to her She didn't look back nor did she slow down. The girl was so close but now she is so far. His words faded with her as she disappeared between spring woods from his eyesight. He couldn't reach out to her anymore. It seems to Draco that they dwelt in two different worlds…

---------

Clear skies and cold mornings just go together. And this one was especially cold and clear. The late leaves were covered with small crystal icelinings. The sun slowly made its way upon its casual routine of every morning.

Hogwarts Castle woke up breathing to the first signs of winter. With Halloween decorations, the Great Hall stood in glamour. Already the delicious scent of today's special courses stretched all throughout the castle.

But the smell didn't penetrate the thick cold walls of silent and unchangeable dungeons. Chilly darkness settles over the home of Slytherin students and in their hearts. Most of them already got up, ready for another day but blonde youth still slept soundly in boy's dormitory year 7. But his dream was about to be interrupted.

"Ouch," Draco groaned and rubbed his sore head. Something sharp had prodded him painfully. Still barely awake and feeling grumpy he was ready to snap at the intruder of his dream. But as he opened his eyes he found himself alone in the dormitory.

But a train of thoughts carried him far away from Slytherin dormitory. _Did I dream of loony Luna Lovegood Why the hell did I fantasies her so beautiful. Was she nude? She had quite large…_

"_Shuu_, scram!" he said angrily at the owl and it flew a little higher with an irritated hoot and then got back down again. Feeling testy, Draco threw the nearest book, probably Goyle's, at it, and finally with haughty _chirichiri_ it dropped the parcel and settled down on furthest bed from Malfoy. It took a while for him to realize what happened. He reached out to the packet next to him. A tawny owl looked down at him, making sure her deliver got to the one it was meant for, and flew into the vent.

Draco examined the package curiously. He tore apart the silver wrapping paper and found freshly baked cookies in the shape of pumpkins and bats. Maybe I'll try them out later, he thought, as he stood up and got dressed quickly.

The common room somehow was also deserted. He knew well he wasn't part of Slytherin in group anymore. But he didn't care, he was a loner. They bugged him with their gossips anyway. He couldn't stand them. They were all talk, but as real danger would come they'll be hiding in ditches or begging for their lives. All their promises were useless. He was just the same way, but strangely it made him sick. He made his way into the Great Hall, ready for some satisfying breakfast. A train of thoughts carried him far. _Did I dream of loony Lovegood Why the hell did I fantasies her so beautiful. Was she nude? She had quite large…_

---------------

Crabbe and Goyle entered the Dormitory after having breakfast to see if Malfoy was finally got up. But they came to discover empty bed. Apparently Malfoy ran off without them.

"Look," Goyle pointed dumbly at the opened bag of candy lying on Malfoy's bed.

"Sweets," Crabbe said slowly, as he reached for them.

Goyle's eyes widened. He couldn't imagine what Malfoy would do to them if he finds out they touched his stuff. "No," he simply said.

"Come on, he burns those anyway," his mate replied. He reached out, but clumsily he shifted the blanket on the bed.

"You're an ass," Goyle growled. But Crabbe unwrapped one candy, and gave it to Goyle. He unsurely took it. Crabbe held the other candy in front of him. The dark chocolate looked so good. But as they heard a door open, they both looked panicking at each other. Cold sweat ran down their backs. They swallowed the sweets without even chewing. _I hope, Malfoy doesn't notice._ _But he always knows everything we did, without even us having to tell him. _

"What do we have here?" They heard a voice coming from their door. To their relief and fear, it wasn't Malfoy. They turned around, and dumbly tried to walk out of the dorm, but the doorway was blocked with Blaise's body.

"Move," Crabbe said in his low voice.

"Your voices are so dumb, they are annoying. _Quisilenco_," Blaise said. He didn't need to use wand for such a simple spell, but nothing seemed to happen to the cronies of Malfoy, except the fact that they looked even dumber. "Stealing candy from Malfoy, aren't you? How childish. Malfoy will be so angry." Blaise sneered.

He walked over to where the uneven blanket revealed a book underneath. " Lookie, what do we have here? Can it be Malfoy's diary? Hah, DIdn't know he was that big of a sissy. But about you two, don't worry, I won't tell, as long as you follow my rules from now on. I guess that's a yes," his sadistic eyes watched the two, as they couldn't say a word in their defense. Or any words at all. "Now for that sweets…" He walked to the bed and took one.

XDXD

Hermione's eyes scanned through the front page of the Daily Prophet. She looked up and scanned the Slytherin table, and muttered "I wonder how Malfoy will react." But she didn't have to wait long. With the usual satisfied expression, Malfoy walked to the Slytherin table.

"Look at the Daily Prophet." Hermione said, his eyes still on the blonde Slytherin boy and passed the newspaper to Ron. Harry was still missing from breakfast this morning, and Hermione was starting to get strange ideas.

"What is it?" Ron asked, surprised that Hermione was willing to share the Prophet today when she usually only let Ron touch it when she is through with it herself.

"A group of ex-death eaters has escaped. Luscious Malfoy is suspected of being their leader. Just read it"

Ron looked through the front page with a bagel still in his mouth. At the bottom it read.

"Mysterious Disappearance Out of Azkaban

Wednesday, October 30th at 3:00am, Azkaban guard discovered that thirteen prisoners were missing. The aurors were summoned at once. The prison cells were searched, but no trace of whereabouts of the prisoners was found. The Dementors failed to notice the absence. In the places of prisoners were left wild boars. It is suspected that a staff of the prison helped the criminals escape.

Lucious Malfoy is believed to be their leader. Last time Eric Munch has seen Lucious Malfoy, Malfoy was unable to connect any words together in answer to any of Munch's questions. But two words that Malfoy repeated quite a lot, noticed Much, were "revenge" and "power". Ministry refuses to give out any more information.

If you see any of these people please contact the ministry immediately:

Alecto Forny, Amycus Forny, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr., Antonin Dolohov, Eli Jugson, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber

For pictures look at page 17"

Ron look up, the half eaten bagel dropped out of his mouth, staring into Hermione's eyes.

"What's this supposed to mean?" he asked in a panicking voice, "They'll be captured in days. Without You-Know-Who they are powerless. Everyone went crazy in Azkaban to try something as reckless as this…right?"

Hermione looked back at the paper and shook her head doubtfully.

XDXD

Ally felt desperation as she turned around into another unknown hallway. It wasn't the beginning of the year, and yet she still managed to get lost. It was he first year at Hogwarts. Back at home, she had reputation of being absent minded, but here she was just known as a lost girl. It even became her nick name. As she walked further, she heard a strange noise. _Maybe there is someone here. Maybe they can help me._

The door was opened to a classroom; she carefully opened it a little wider and took a peek. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene in the classroom. An older girl with brown hair moaned "Harder," as the guy with black unruly hair turned around and looked straight at her, angrily.

"What the fuck…", but before he finished Ally already was gone. She kept running turning behind the corners. She heard echoes of distant footsteps. Somehow she thought it was her imagination, but her conscience told her the footsteps were real. She finally ran into a small dark closet with brooms. Her heart pounding, she looked down at her feet and kneeled down. The voices got closer until she could make out the words.

"Where's that little weasel, she couldn't have gone far."

"Relax Harry. She's just a kid; she probably didn't even realize what was happening." A feminine voice sounded.

"I can't let it go." Someone named Harry replied. Then she heard the voices distance, till it was absolute silence again. She sat in the closet, silent afraid to walk out. It seemed like hours to her till she had enough courage to stand up and make a step outside.

XDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

NO FRIGGING WAY! OMG! I ACTUALLY FINISHED! unless i get too many angry coments, or not enough review... hope you liked it, soemoen who either read it, or skipped the whole thign for some reason


	10. Pitty Party

**Pity Party**

It's being raining non-stop, for a while now. The gloomy atmosphere seemed to settle over the castle. Draco looked outside out of hidden room. He found this one in his 4th year. With clever movement of stones bricks in wall and a cast spell for open, the wall let him through. He sat on windowsill of a small room containing many barrels filled with grain. His eyes were staring outside over the entrance to castle. The Forbidden Forest looked grey and dull. It only made Draco depressed as he summoned a cup of coffee and a cheesecake for his little pity party. To him everything seemed to go wrong. He unfolded wrinkled letter from his mom that he smashed into small ball out of anger. He seemed to examine the words without actually reading. Outside yet another group of younger students ran out screaming as the cold rain poured onto their heads. Draco rolled his eyes at them, while they were having a blast time, slipping and falling over each other. Draco focused on letter again and started reading it.

_My dear Draco,_

_Your father is out of Azkaban. He wants you to come home. You could have a lot of power with his influence. He's not as crazy as the Daily Prophet describes him. He already has control of underground market and we are receiving tremendous income._

_If you won't be home in a week, he'll pick you up at Hogwarts._

_Love Mom_

Definitely, he didn't want to be a slave to his father as he was to the Dark Lord. Draco unfolded yet another peace of paper. This one was small and yellowish unlike the previous. It only said:

Be careful my dear Draco. Stay in Hogwarts at all times. Try not to be alone.

He looked over them. Both were his mother's handwriting.

He was confused about what was going on at home, but the letter was enough of a warning. He seeped at the cup of coffee. I'll _find Crabbe and Goyle later,_ Draco told himself. I'm too miserable to be talking to anyone. Not only did his love obviously didn't have any return feeling for him but his father was about to kidnap him. He was also annoyed at almost everything, especially gossips in Slytherin Common Room. Wherever he went outside the Slytherin Common Room walls, all the eyes would focus on him until he left. Everyone seemed to hate him.

My life sucks, he thought, as he bit into a little peace of cheese cake. He slowly finished it up, and lazily stood up, tired of his little pity party. _Well I'll just have to do something about it. I'm out._ He opened the door and walked out as the plate and cup vanished behind him.

Draco made his way back to Slytherin Common Room to pick up his assignment, to study in the library. Well actually more like seat there and stare off to space hoping Luna will appear. He walked to the dark dungeons which he has begun exploring ever since he got to Hogwarts. Out of the students, he probably knew the dungeons the best. No, for sure he knew them the best, he had no doubt. He stopped by a blank wall and whispered.

"Avada kadavra." He wasn't sure how he got this password approved. But Snape was surely the sweetie who was responsible for this. Tonight was his shift with Pansy to watch over the common Room. Oldest of the students were thought to have lots of responsibilities as they did and were given only one full night of watching over Common Room for any kids trying to sneak out. Pansy has being running most of the affairs this year. But as the wall slid reveling Slytherin Common Room, Draco was for a nasty surprise.

Everyone's eyes (about 5 firsties that were there) turned to him. As he calmly strode into the common Room, their heads followed him obnoxiously. It irritated him so. So as soon as he gave firsties an evil glare they lowered their eyes to the ground, but for Draco it wasn't enough. He walked right over them, and sat beside one in the sofa. Silly… they still had their eyes down. Kids… Draco thought to himself. No matter how nasty and spoiled they are, they do the darnest things. One boy, with dark brown hair and sharp pointed nose looked up only to be met with beastly eyes of Draco. He looked down but too late, Draco got his excuse to start a "conversation".

"What are you staring at kid?" Draco said.

A girl that seemed to be so snotty, it looked as if she had snot under her nose looked up and snapped. "None of your business. Get lost."

To this response Draco caught a lock of her hair and pulled it

"Do you know what I do to little spoiled girls like you?" He said with a smirk.

But she only sniggered, "You don't have the guts to do anything."

Draco watched her patiently and said, "Wrong! I eat them alive, after I feed them so they'll be nice and wet." He let go off her.

She looked at him creeped out, but the other four wrinkled their noses as they said "eew". Draco's eyes looked at a book that lay rightly over another book. It was obvious by little bugger's reaction of trying to pull it closer when he noticed that Draco was staring at it that he was trying to hide something. Immediately Draco snatched the books out of the boys hands and looked over them, throwing the top book over the couch. He looked at the paper cover of another, and read "Draco's Diary".

The same girl sniggered again, "It's Hogwarts very own best selling by Draco Malfoy." With the calmest look on his face Draco looked over it again laughing. The firsties looked at him confused. He threw it back into the boy's hands.

"Looks interesting. Where did you get it?" I think I'd like to read what they write about me."

"Stop bluffing," a fat boy peeped. Draco took his cheeks and squeezed them.

"No wonder, your parents never talk about you. You're so fat and ugly, half-blood." The boy looked back down, as Draco wiped his hands on a handkerchief, as if theyw ere dirty from touching the boy.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, but they kept their silence. "Or you get a detention," he added .

The little girl gave him the evilest look.

"Detention to you, missy. Anyone else wants to join her?"

"Alright, they are being distributed by Blaise." Skinny boy said. That was easy, Draco thought.

"Good boy," Draco whispered, as he reached in his pocket and took out a peace of candy. "Here you go. What's your name?"

The boy looked down and said "Austin."

"Well don't look down. Keep your head up no matter what. You are a Slytherin after all."

"And what's your name?" He pointed his chin toward the girl, only to be met with her silence. "You don't want me to give you another detention, do you?"

"Fine, It's Ana," she looked away.

"As for your detention, come to the Slytherin Common Room at midnight." Draco grinned.

"Is Filch going to come to our Common Room?"

"Oh, don't ask such a silly questions. I'll be the host of your detention."

"But you can't do that!"

"Yes I can. And what do you prefer, cleaning up puke with Filch for six hours or a nice easy task for an hour with me?" She looked at him silently. "No objections? Good, see you guys later." Draco walked off holding the book under his elbow, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was his diary the book he was holding. It only took him to call upon the diary's name and it came popping right in his hand. And he wasn't even worried about the copies of his diary the students had. His diary would never betray him and Blaise should be smarter then that.At leasthe was smart enough not to black mail Draci with that shit.

Now where did Blaise go? Draco thought to himself, as he looked all over the Slytherin common room and dormitories, and went upstairs, to the great hall to check there.

-------------

Draco looked in distressed around. No sign of Blaise anywhere. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle have already left. They were acting strange. They couldn't make a complete sentence to answer to any of Draco's questions. So he sat alone poking at his dinner of mashed potatoes with sausages in Great Hall. He liked lobsters so much better.Pancy who just walked into the Great Hall was quick to join Draco. She sat down awfully close to him. He could smell her sweet perfume, not that he didn't like them, it just that... He looked over to where Luna usually sat.

"Hey Draco," she giggled. "I read your diary. It was very entertaining. Poor Ron." She laughed meaning Ron's lack of money. As he could already guess, the pages were filled with him making fun of the trio, but it didn't bother him.

"Oh, I haven't being writing in it for a while." Draco said thoughtfully.

He took the diary from Pancy's hands, and scanned through it. Yeah, just as he guessed most of this stuff was making fun of the trio. Jokes about Hermione's appearance, and Harry's dorkiness, and the most nastiest to Ron, who was a traitor to pure blood.

"Anyway," Draco handed back the diary. "We're having a guest tonight?"

"Oh?"

"Just some first year, who I gave detention to. Her name is Ana. She was seriously pissing me off." Draco made a face.

"Slytherin student?" Pancy looked at him disapprovingly.

"She doesn't exactly act like one." Draco grimaced.

"Well what are you going to have her do?"

"Let's have fun playing with her."

"Like?"

"Come on Parkinson, you can be more creative!"

"I told you to call me Pancy!" Draco ignored this.

"She'll serve us food and drinks for a while. Muggle labor in other words. And I want her to rearange the Common Room for my happiness and clean up a few dirty coners."

"Hmm…" Pancy said unsurely. MeanwhileGryffindor Quidditch team walked in. And both Slythein students turned their attention to them with mocking eyes. All in the teamhad a tired look in their eyes. They dragged their feet behind them. Potter made them practice all day from dawn to sunset. They already started preparing for their Quidditch match with Slytherin. They off coarse won the first match against Hufflepuffs. Draco groaned as he thought of their match against Ravenclaw in two weeks. Tomorrow they had the field for practice. Monday, what a perfect day for practice? He liked Mondays basically because nobody had too much homework. Most of it would be due at the end of the week, and that's when Gryffindors would get the field. He warned the team to do all their homework on Sunday, which off coarse wasn't happening.

"Only idiots would practice all day in the freezing rain mixed with snow." Draco whispered to Pancy, asthey both stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

-------------

Harry finally found Luna in the library and decided to enjoy last few hours before bed in her company. But the luxury didn't last long. Harry's eyes widened as the first year Ravenclaw walked up to them and waved to Luna. He could swear it was that girl from a few days ago. He looked everywhere for her, but she has ran away.

"Hey Luna!" The little rascal ran up to Luna while Harry had an arm around her. The little girl gave Harry an evil look and stuck her tongue out.

"I need to tell you a secret," she told Luna. Harry's eyes opened up even wider to these words. Luna bend down to the girl, who was much shorter then her. She looked like a midget to the eyes of Harry. Little girl whispered something in Luna's ear. And Luna tried hard not to look at Harry as she started giggling, which she tried to hold back without much of success. The first year stuck her tongue out at Harry again and ran off.

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked trying to keep it cool, while everything in Harry was boiling with anger. _That little punk is trying to black mail me, after I've being out there in cold rain snow working my ass off!_ At first he didn't think that girl knew Luna or anything, but apparently they were from the same house.

"Oh nothing important," Luna said before her eyes lost their focus as she spaced out. Harry rolled his eyes.

What could he do to keep her from telling Luna? Beg on his knees? Well, that wasn't going to happen. He still valued his dignity. He and Hannah were just having fun that time. He blushed as he remembered that day. However, he was tired of little girl whose name he didn't even know. He thought about it and decided that he would catch her alone and erase her memory. He was grossed out at the thought. He was a Gryffindor. But it wouldn't hurt her if she lost a couple of memories…

-----------------------------------

A/N: K there about time! well. This one didn't get proof readh apperantly so I'm not all that confident.So tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes. But don't jump down my throat for it!If i get some touching review I might write next chapter sooner. Heh.. Well. I kinda like this one. Well in truth I not kinda like it but like it. So enjoy. Sorry guys I didn't put too much luna/draco in this one. I'll try that in the further chapters. And I haven't written in so long that I'm getting disatached to the characters. So be kind and REVIEW! If I get enough reviews I'll write next chapter. hehehe. OH YESH! I'm threatenign you readers. lol.. nah i'm joking you that guys... so don't et mad at me for that either. :A/N


End file.
